Times of Change
by zerolelouch99
Summary: on the night of Narutos birth, Nine figures come to procate them.
1. Chapter 1

(October 10)

"Push… push… almost there Kushina, just a little more…" said the med, as she was delivering Kushina's and Minato's baby boy. Minato was over his wife making sure that the Kyuubi staid in its seal that was place on Kushina body.

"A little more… almost… There! Congratulations, it's a boy." the med told them. She was about to give the baby to Minato when she fell back, out cold, and a man was standing in the corner of the little room.

"Forth Hokage, if you want your son back, step away from the Kyuubi's vassal." the mask man told him. Minato was at a lost, one if he moved away, the Kyuubi might break free, but if he'd did that then his new born son would be killed.

Just as he was about to make his move, nine figures appeared between them. These figures varied in height, the tallest about 6'7", will the shortest about 5'4". They all wore long black cloaks that covered there entire frames.

The one in the middle took a step forward and spoke to the mask man, "Madara Uchiha, you wont be killing anyone tonight."

At this Minato was confuse. One of the founders of the leaf was here, treating his son, and village.

"If I were you boy, I'd run along. So go before the kid dies." Madara countered.

"What kid, all I see is a doll." pointed the man.

The Uchiha look down to notice that the man was right. In his hands was nothing more than a child's toy. _"How… when did he… that's not possible." Thought the dead man._

_The man turn to the figure to his right, "You can release it now." he calmly said. Getting a nod in response the room faded to a new room. Minato, Kushina, and three of the figures despaired with the illusion._

"_What, how did y-" the old Uchiha never finished his sentence as the last six figures attack him all at once._

_(At the Hokage tower)_

_They were in a spire room, Kushina resting on the couch, Naruto resting peacefully in his mothers arms. The threat of the seal breaking had past._

_Minato sighed and look at the two figures, " Thank you, but what just happen?" he ask still confuse abput the hole situation at hand._

"_Sorry Lord Hokage, but are leader will fell you in when he finishes taking out the trash." said a famine voice to his right._

_Then three puffs of smoke appeared in the room. One being an ANBU member, as he is wearing a Dog mask. The seconded being an old man, with equally confuse look on his face. Finely was a other cloaked figure._

_The figure turn to the other two, "Part A-C complete, part D is in commission." he reported._

"_Good, go prived back up for them. Will proacted her from here." said the female, who got a nod in returned as the figure despaired. _

_(The Battle Ground)_

"_What the hel-"_

"_Sorry Madara, but it ends here." said the figure as he cut off his head._

_Now with the fallen Uchiha finally dead, the seven gather around. "Parts A-E, complete. Just one part left." They all nod and left the filed with a burning corpse without a head._

_(Hokage Tower)_

_As the seven figures appeared in room, all eyes turn on them._

"_Did you…" she started.._

"_Yes, the Uchiha is gone and out of our hair."_

"_Excuse me, I'd like to know what's going on here." stated Minato._

_Eight figures turn to there leader, waiting for the go hade. With a small nod it started…_

_One figure, with a large sand gourd on his back, step forward, removing his hood showing a man in his early twenties with red hair, the symbol for love on his for head, and black lines around ins lines, "I'm Gaara of the sand, vassal of the shukaku." he stated in a monotone voice._

_The next one came up. She was the figure that Minato spoke to earlier. Removing her hood showing them bright blond hair, a cat like face and eyes that seamed to blaze with flames, "I'm Yugito Namikaze, vassal of the Neko." she said surprising Minato, but before he could say anything the next person came up._

_(AN/ I'm skipping down to Naruto, it all the jinchurike)_

_The final man came up and removed his hood, to the shock of Minato, he look like him with the exciption of the wiskers on the checks, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the vassal of the Kyuubi."_

_A/N: will that it for this right now. Still trying to come up with a way to go with nightfange… if you got any ideas for it pm me. _


	2. AN

A/N

Ok… I'll up date the story sometime tomorrow. The next few chapters are going to be flashbacks. About ch. 4 is when I'll get into detail about Naruto's and Yugito's relationship.

But now I have a problem… there are two of every tailed beasts out there… though I think I got and solution, but if you got an idea just send it in a review.

Well that's it.


	3. Chapter 2

(Hokage Tower)

Minato and Kushina was lost in thought. Here was a man claming that he was there son. But Kushina was the only one out of the two thinking clearly.

"Wait, what…that not possible, you cant be…" Minato started.

"I am, and forever will be your son."

"No… it cant b-" again he was stop, but by his wife. Kuchina got up and walk over to Naruto and look at him. They stood there looking at each other. Then little Naruto, still in his mothers arms, reach out to the older. He touched his sleeves getting there attention. The older gently pick up little Naruto out of there mothers arms and smiled at him.

"Naruto…" Kushina said softly then hug both of them. Every on in the room was still. Then Minato came over, noticing the same thing the his wife saw, and join the hug. Will all the vassals stood all around with smiles. But the older Naruto just remembered something.

"Uh… guys…" he said to his parents getting there attention, "I wont to introduce you to somebody." He gave back little Naruto to Kushina and walk over to Yugito. Putting an arm around her he said, " This is my wife, Yugito… these are my parints."

Without skipping abet Kushina walk up to her and look her strait in the eyes, searching for something. Then, shocking Yugito, Kushina hug her. Not knowing what to do, Yugito hug her back.

When they were done Kushina whispered something into her, to which got a smile from Yugito.

"_Why do I fell like there planning something."_ thought both Naruto and Minato as that look at each other.

They surge it of for latter.

"So, I still got one question…" Minato stated, "how are there two of you?" he ask Naruto.

"That simple, the same being can't be in the same timeline, like for example me and little Naruto aren't the same, he's more like a little brother because his sole got absorb by me. No it wont kill him, he'll be like me but with some differences between us."

"Ok, but all of you are vassals, so does that apply to the tilled bests inside of you."

"Yes, but the sole's will come to us, but it will take longer because there more powerful than humans. But when that happens, there will still only be nine of them residing withen us." Naruto finished.

"Ok, now that we got that out of the way, why did you all come back?" That's when Naruto and Yugito looked at each other and nodded.

"We would love to chat some more put are time here is up."

"What do you mea-" Minato started, when two poof's of smoke came up in the room. When the smoke cleared, Naruto and Yugito were gone.

"Were did they go?" he ask.

The red head, Gaara, came up to them, "There probley sleeping right now, as those were shadow clones. Not that I blame them. I'll answer you questions as best as I can." he told them.

(Namikaze house: spire room)

Two vassals were laying on the bed, holding each other, both in deep sleep.

A/N: well there you go. First off I would like to thank DarkbladerX666 for the idea about the tiled beast. Seconded…. REVIEW.


	4. AN 2

A/N

Ok… sorry about no updates but I'm getting ready for college so little time for me.

The poll has been close for Nightfang and it was a three way tie so in choosing Hana, but I might make side stories to see what would happen with the other two.

Times of Change will be updated before school starts along with Nightfang.

In the End is going to be tuff for me, I actually didn't mean to write it, it sorte just happen and I have no idea were its going… but lets hope I get something, if you got an idea for it just pm me or leave it in a review.

Well that's it.


End file.
